The invention relates to a method for fastening pads of cushions to medical bandages, e.g., for orthopedic purposes, compression stockings, burn dressings, and the like. Such products consist usually of elastic materials, chiefly woven or knit, and the pads or cushions can be in the form of pressure pads, pads which produce a massaging effect upon movement, or protective and supportive pads. they consist usually of elastic materials, such as silicone rubber or foam rubber, or of cushioning materials such as nonwovens, and they can have a great variety of forms.